


Weekend Warriors

by mhunter10



Series: Fratboy Mickey [5]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - College/University, Boys Kissing, Cuddling & Snuggling, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-19
Packaged: 2019-07-13 23:43:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16028465
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mhunter10/pseuds/mhunter10
Summary: Fratboys gotta clean house, bro, to make it a home





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Read a terrible article and ventured into r/frat for ya'll. ...

"How come I've never seen your dorm?" Mickey asked. It was almost hard to hear with his face buried so close to Ian’s chest. His breath was warm on his shirt.

Ian hummed in thought, a deep tremor in Mickey’s ear pressed on him. "I keep hoping a porno will break out with eleven dudes in a house."

Mickey can practically hear the grin on his face. He huffs and slaps Ian’s stomach. "Keep dreaming, man."

Ian laughed, shaking them both. They were in Mickey’s bed, lying across it and so close together their arms and legs seemed to tangle. The chilly fall air seeped through the slightly open window, but they were warm all mashed up against each other. It wasn’t early in the day, but it was early enough to be ridiculous for a Saturday on a college campus. The sounds of sweeping and vacuuming could be heard outside the door.

Ian squeezed Mickey to him impossibly tighter, rubbing his big hand over his back and shoulder. Mickey sighed content next to him. "I just...really love being here with...Petey," he teased further.

Mickey snorted, pushing his face into Ian’s side. "Well Petey's been trying to catch us having sex, so wrong answer again, dude."

Ian frowned, only a little surprised by that. "Is that why he keeps forgetting to knock?" He felt Mickey nod as he yawned. It made him yawn too. He was exhausted, and it sort of worried him that he couldn’t quite tell if it was him being a student or being bipolar. He'd told Mickey, wanting to be honest without divulging every detail, and he'd been really understanding. He'd asked to share it with the guys at their meeting and Ian trusted him enough. Two of the other guys had family with varying degrees of mental health. Stan even suggested they focus their donations towards research and clinics. It was all very cool and sweet of them. He actually really did love being around the bros.

"Feels like my home here," he admits. He looks down at Mickey who opens his eyes. "Like family." He leaned down and kissed him, locking their lips together in a soft but sure kiss. Mickey’s hand trailed up under his shirt, not in a sexual way, and he deepened the kiss. Ian could feel Mickey’s tongue sliding along his lips so he opened his mouth to let him in. He cupped Mickey’s face with one hand and gently squeezed his ass with the other. It felt really good being alone together.

"Nice."

Ian and Mickey pulled apart and looked at Petey standing in the doorway.

"Don't let me stop you lovebros." He waved a feather duster at them. "Tommy's doing inspection in fifteen," he warned Mickey, pointedly looking around the half-cleaned room.

Ian sat up and could clearly see where the cleaning had stopped. "Oops. I distracted him. Sorry." He did feel bad for insisting Mickey take a break to cuddle, but to be fair, Mickey had been just as eager to not be doing house chores.

"Everyone loves an afternoon delight." He winked at them. "Got any clothes to donate?"

Mickey reluctantly sat up and pointed to a trash bag by the door.

"Sweet, bro. Ya'll need a third?" Petey smiled, wiggling his eyebrows.

Mickey rolled his eyes and got up. He sprayed air freshener towards him, making him cough dramatically. "Shoo, dude!"

"Alright, alright." Petey waved the cloud of lavender away and left them alone again.

Mickey pushed the door and looked at Ian on the bed. He was stretched out with one arm behind his head and a hand drumming on his exposed stomach.

"He’s my favorite," he commented.

Mickey laughed, crawling over him and catching his lips in a few quick pecks.

"Can I borrow that air freshener?" Petey poked his head in.

"Petey!" Ian and Mickey both yelled.

"Alright, sorry!"

Ian watched Mickey clean the rest of his room, marveling at his thoroughness. It was kind of nice seeing him fold and put things away. He wouldn’t let him help, stating house rules, but he would occasionally pause to kiss or touch him somewhere.

"Good?" Mickey asked when he was done.

Ian took an appraisal, scrutinizing the room. He finally nodded and gave a thumbs up. He hugged Mickey to him, pressing their bodies together. "I think it deserves a reward."

Mickey wrapped his arms around his neck and grinned up at him. "Oh yeah?"

"Inspection!" They heard Tommy yell as he came up the stairs.

"At my place," Ian told Mickey before leaving, hoping that was what he wanted.

Mickey smiled wide and nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

There was a knock on the door and Ian nearly jumped out of his skin. He didn’t know why he was so nervous. It was just his dorm. His room. He was pretty sure Mickey knew what a dorm looked like and wouldn't care at all. He kept telling himself that as he fixed his hair again, checked his clothes again, and made sure there were no stray boxers on the floor...again.

"R.A.!" Mickey shouted jokingly through the door.

Ian laughed as he opened it, relaxing a tiny bit. "Am I in trouble?"

Mickey shrugged and waited for Ian to let him in. He was smiling, as he stepped over the threshold and looked around.

"Sorry it's shit," Ian preemptively, and needlessly, apologized. There were stains in the carpet from previous students that he was afraid of what they were, there was a smell like paint covering mold, and the small window was dusty and cracked. Jesus, he paid room and board for this.

Mickey chuckled. "Dude, I lived in the dorms my freshman year. I've done my time."

Ian was sort of surprised. "I don't know why I assumed you just always lived at the house."

Mickey shook his head, still idly looking around at Ian’s stuff and his roommate's side. "Freshman aren't allowed in charter houses even if they pledge their first year."

Ian nodded, intrigued by the new information. "Guess I haven't really asked how you got into all that." It was a dick boyfriend move, honestly. But Mickey just shrugged again and came over to him. Ian wrapped an arm around his waist.

"Not many people do, man. Most just think it's a legacy thing."

"Isn't it?" Ian half-teased.

Mickey laughed, ducking his head. "Of fucking course. Who do you think gets us out of trouble?"

"I don't know if I believe what you're implying here."

"Nah. We're good boys," Mickey grinned.

Ian smirked, pulling Mickey in for a deep kiss. "Yeah you are. C'mere."

They kissed for a while in the middle of the floor. Soon Ian could feel himself getting hard and he needed more. He backed Mickey to the edge of his tiny twin bed then pushed him back onto it. Mickey landed with a huff and a grin, spreading his knees for Ian to stand between them. He took his hat off and threw it aside, freeing that messy black hair of his. It looked so sexy. Ian reached back and pulled his shirt over his head, tossing it to the carpet which was really where most of his clothes ended up when he wasn’t trying to impress anyone. He undid the button and fly of his jeans just to relieve some of the strain, then leaned down over Mickey to resume their kissing.

Mickey ran his hands appreciatively across Ian’s back and shoulder muscles, even sliding down to cup his ass. He moaned into his mouth feeling his hard dick pressing and rubbing against his. Their hips bucked in sweet dry-humping action like they were teenagers.

"Fuck, Ian, bro, your roommate--" Mickey trailed off breathlessly, leaving the question in the very little space between them. His eyes were heavy with lust as he looked up at Ian hopefully.

"Sometimes he comes back in the day to feed his fish, Javer." Ian pointed to a glass bowl on the opposite desk from his where a goldfish lazily swam around.

"Like Les Mis?" Mickey looked slightly amused and still horny.

Ian brushed Mickey’s hair from his forehead. It was always so soft. "Yep. He’s a French international student. Theater major. Barely speaks English. He’s seen me naked."

Mickey frowns, pausing the finger that was trailing down Ian’s chest to his stomach; a flash of jealousy in his eyes. "Dude..."

Ian could kick himself. "Total accident, though, and he really didn't care. Sex isn't taboo where he's from, ya know?" He desperately back-tracked, hoping his little slip didn’t ruin the mood. "I told him about you," he adds.

Mickey’s eyes go from Ian, to Javer, to the door then back to Ian. He considers him a second longer then bites his lip. "What'd he say?"

Ian got closer and whispered hotly in his ear. "Something French, like...use more tongue."

Mickey's breath hitched in his throat, as Ian licked his neck. He sucked and swirled his tongue in the dip of his collar bone, starting his hips thrusting again. He was sure to have a hickey later. Mickey groaned, exposing his throat more.

"Shit. You're so fucking sexy, Mickey. You like that?"

"Yeah, man...mmh, feels good," Mickey panted, gripping Ian’s shoulder and bicep.

Ian pulled away and took Mickey’s shirt off but left it around his wrists, using it to pin his arms to the bed. Mickey shuddered and licked his lips anticipating Ian’s next moves. Ian wasted no time attacking Mickey’s nipples, licking and gently biting them. Mickey howled with pleasure, arching his back. Ian rolled the nubs with his tongue and sucked them til they were hard and sensitive. Mickey squirmed and shook under him. Ian couldn’t get enough of how much Mickey was enjoying being played with. He pinched each nipple, as he worked his way down to his soft stomach. He circled his bellybutton and licked at the sticky precum from his dick poking out of the top of his boxers.

"Oh my, oh fucking shit, bruh, fuck!" Mickey was going crazy from the attention. He could barely keep his eyes open and focused.

"So hot. Taste so good, so good, Mick," Ian praised him.

"So good," Mickey echoed, his voice wrecked.

Ian kept teasing and teasing until eventually Mickey was warning him of his imminent release. Ian watched as ropes of cum landed on Mickey’s pale skin just from him using his tongue. It made him grin like an idiot.

"Dude, that was just for cleaning my room?" Mickey giggled, still coming down from his orgasm. He looked happy and satisfied.

Ian shrugged. Had that been what he was planning when he told Mickey to come over? He really just wanted to get away from Petey's antics and have Mickey all to himself uninterrupted. "I wanted to see what you look like coming in my bed for once." He cleaned Mickey off with his towel then situated them so they were both laying on his pillow.

Mickey blushes redder than he is from exhaustion. He let’s Ian kiss him softly on the mouth. "How do you even fit in this bed?"

Ian laughs. "Believe it or not this is only slightly bigger than my bed at home." He kisses and massages Mickey’s wrists where his shirt restrained them. "Feels like home second only to being with you."

Mickey smiled at him. "I feel you, man. It was like that with the guys. They’re like the family I never had growing up. Part of why I rushed."

Ian liked that he was getting to know so much about his boyfriend’s body and life. "What was the other part?"

"House full of guys as a gay dude? No brainer." Mickey laughed out loud.

Ian pouted, knowing Mickey was getting him back for his comments earlier. "Wrong answer, bruh."

Mickey turned in Ian’s arms to face him. He put a hand to his cheek and kissed him.

"You're kinda my home now too."

**Author's Note:**

> The terrible article was Best things about dating a frat guy on pride.com...........I'll just leave that there
> 
> More prompts!!


End file.
